Mustang
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 6320 - Attack: 523 - Defense: 334 - Recovery: 308 - } Fire Brons live in packs in areas rich in fire energy. They have a propensity for speed, endurance, and are naturally resistant to fire, which makes a well-trained Brumby a popular addition to fire rescue teams. However, their strong sense of self makes them hard to capture in the wild. - Brumby = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 7900 - Attack: 661 - Defense: 419 - Recovery: 386 - } A fully grown Bron evolves into the taller and thinner Brumby. When raising a Brumby, it is important to never leave it in an enclosed area for too long, and to let it run unrestrained at least once a day. When running at full speed, Brumbies are sometimes mistaken for flashfires. - Mustang = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 9875 - Attack: 831 - Defense: 523 - Recovery: 483 - } The fully evolved form of a Bron. Its muscular legs are able to run at full speed over any surface, and the small flame on its tail flares up when the Astromon gets excited. Mustangs are very confrontational to those who intrude on their territory, so caution must be taken when passing by their habitats. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 6421 - Attack: 372 - Defense: 399 - Recovery: 352 - } Farmer's Journal Entry #12 "Today, I brought us home a Bron. My son's leg injury makes it hard for him to get around, so I thought it would help. I showed it to him in this morning, and I tell you, I haven't seen him that excited in a long time. He even gave the thing a name already." - Brumby = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 8031 - Attack: 465 - Defense: 500 - Recovery: 441 - } Farmer's Journal Entry #27 "It seems Dummei's gone out early again for a ride on Rocinante. He's probably soaking wet after that flash storm, but I'm sure they both loved it, hah. I just hope they didn't head out to the dyke. There are warnings of flooding in that area..." - Mustang = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 10041 - Attack: 581 - Defense: 625 - Recovery: 552 - } Farmer's Journal #28 "I couldn't stop worrying yesterday, so I went out to find my boy. When I arrived near the dyke, there was water everywhere. Suddenly, I heard a loud boom, so I ran toward it yelling Dummei's name, hoping he hadn't gotten swept away in the water. The strength of the current suddenly picked up, and then I saw it: my boy laid on top Rocinante, who was running on top of the water. That's right, on TOP of it. My boy was getting carried away by the current, when good old Roci comes thundering in and tosses the boy on its back using its mouth, then goes running off atop the water. It's thanks to that beautiful creature that my little Dummei's still alive." - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 6490 - Attack: 292 - Defense: 558 - Recovery: 348 - } Wood Brons are ideal for domestication due to their strong frames and even stronger patience. They are meek, and obey their masters with diligence, making them perfect for fledgling masters. They also are often used as post horses. - Brumby = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 8112 - Attack: 365 - Defense: 704 - Recovery: 435 - } This Astromon is universally acknowledged as one of the greatest forms of transportation, both for its endurance and its ability to adapt to harsh terrain. Wood Brumbies have much closer relationships with humans than their fire counterparts. - Mustang = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 10139 - Attack: 457 - Defense: 883 - Recovery: 544 - } Domesticated Brumbies rarely evolve into Mustangs, leading research to be conducted into whether Astromons getting taken out of their natural environment influences their evolution. Some even claim that domestication ultimately hurts the progression of the species as a whole. However, such claims have never been proven, and would likely result in very little lasting change even if they one day are; their convenience has made domesticated Astromons an indispensable part of many master's lives. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds Category:Astromon Category:2 Star